In this case, the fixed handle element can be pulled or pushed, in order to open or close the moving part. Some handle devices also have a moving handle element, which can be moved on the fixed handle element, especially rotated and/or pivoted, and serves for actual operating of the lock. Operation of the lock can then function purely electronically, or also mechanically.
A handle device is known from Unexamined Patent Application DE 101 32 077 A1, in which a signal is tripped by a capacitive sensor. If a user approaches the handle device, this leads to an effect on the electric field built up by the capacitor sensor. It has proven a drawback in this type of handle device that the electromagnetic field and therefore the sensor of the handle device can be strongly influenced by environmental effects. In addition, only a single signal can be tripped with the described handle device. Only a combination of several sensors permits tripping of the second or third signal. However, this leads to additional cost of the described handle device.